Joyeux Noël Duo! Arc Joyeuses fêtes Duo! 1
by Hayami.M
Summary: Noël approche mais Duo semble triste et déprimé, ses amis veulent comprendre et l'aider.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Joyeux Noël Duo! (Arc: Joyeuses fêtes Duo!)

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Type: **One-Shot en deux parties.

**Genre:** Romance/Général, UA, OOC

**Couples**: 1x2/3x4.

Note de l'auteur: en cette période de fête une envie de romance pour nos G-Boys, un peu guimauve et plein de bons sentiments.

Pour ceux qui n'aime pas ce genre, vous êtes prévenus.

_En italique: récit du passé ou flash-back._

_._

_._

**І**

**Joyeux Noël Duo!**

**(partie 1)**

**.**

**.**

_AC 189, 25 décembre_

- Duo!

L'homme en habit de Père Noël parcourt la salle du regard.

- Duo...Duo! C'est ton tour.

Parmi tous les enfants de tous âges, réunis dans le grand salon du rez-de-chaussée, aucune trace d'une petite tête à la longue chevelure châtaigne et à la bouille espiègle.

Une grande effervescence règne dans la grande salle en ce matin de Noël, les enfants, excités et impatients se sont levés dès l'aube. Il a fallu toute la vigilance et la patience du personnel de l'orphelinat pour les empêcher d'entrer dans le grand salon avant le petit-déjeuner.

Rires et cris de joie résonnent dans la pièce chaleureuse, papiers cadeaux et emballages de confiseries jonchent le sol.

Sœur Mary, adepte du rangement et de l'ordre ne sait plus où donner de la tête, elle trottine à droite et gauche, ronchonnant après les enfants dissipés, un grand sac poubelle à la main.

Malgré sa nervosité et son air grincheux, on voit bien, que comme ses confrères, elle est ravie du bonheur qu'affiche les visages de leurs protégés.

Après un nouvel appel vain, le religieux dépité se tourne vers la femme à ses côtés, à genoux au pied du sapin et qui, jusqu'à présent lui tendait les différents paquets soigneusement étiquetés qui s'y trouvaient.

- Mais où est-il encore parti se cacher Sœur Helen?

La femme, d'une quarantaine d'années, au visage doux, lance un regard désolé à son supérieur.

- Il n'était pas dans sa chambre Père Maxwell, je les ai toutes vérifié avant de venir.

- Etait-il au petit-déjeuner avec les autres? Interroge-t-il en se tournant vers Sœur Margaret.

Assise dans un vieux fauteuil à bascule, un regard bienveillant posé sur le chahut ambiant, la doyenne de l'établissement chargée des repas, réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Non maintenant que j'y pense je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin ce petit chenapan, étrange qu'il ne soit pas venu me réclamer un bol de chocolat chaud, il adore ça.

Le pseudo Père Noël, un peu à l'étroit dans son costume d'occasion pousse un long soupir de découragement.

- Mais où est-il encore passé? Un peu d'agacement pointe dans les propos de l'ecclésiastique, mais c'est surtout l'inquiétude qui y prédomine.

Duo est un enfant difficile, qui ne se laisse pas facilement approché, mais il est également très attachant, et malgré son passé d'enfant des rues il a su gardé l'innocence de l'enfance.

Voyant cela, Sœur Helen après avoir reposé le paquet enveloppé de papier doré, se relève et dit:

- Je vais aller à sa recherche mon Père, ne vous inquiétez pas il n'a pas du aller bien loin, c'est un casse-cou mais pas un imprudent.

Merci ma Sœur, il lui adresse un regard reconnaissant, je compte sur vous, je vais continuer pendant ce temps la distribution car les enfants commencent à s'impatienter.

En effet la dizaine d'enfants qui n'avait pas encore reçu son paquet commençait à trépigner d'impatience et interpellait le curé pour l'inciter à poursuivre son office de Père Noël.

Alors que le Père Maxwell retourne à sa tâche, Sœur Helen quitte la pièce, elle a une petite idée de l'endroit où se trouve le petit diablotin accueilli à l'orphelinat il y à maintenant trois mois.

Une petit sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'elle pose un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier menant au premier étage.

Duo n'est vraiment pas un enfant facile et source de beaucoup de soucis, mais malgré cela la religieuse s'y est rapidement attachée, comme tout le reste de la congrégation d'ailleurs.

Car sous ses airs bravaches et ses attitudes de petits voyous, le petit garçon aux magnifiques cheveux châtain et aux yeux pareils à des améthystes, n'est qu'un gamin qui a connu depuis sa naissance de nombreux malheurs et difficultés, auxquels beaucoup d'adultes n'auraient pas su faire face avec autant de courage.

Deuils multiples, faim, violences; beaucoup après cela seraient devenus haineux et en auraient voulu au monde entier.

Mais pas Duo, il a su garder confiance en autrui et en l'avenir, espérant des jours meilleurs, gardant le sourire et tendant la main à plus faible que lui autant qu'il le pouvait malgré ses très faibles moyens.

La femme vêtue de noir à atteint le palier du premier étage et se dirige maintenant vers le fond du long couloir desservant les dortoirs.

Elle arrive devant une simple porte en bois, normalement toujours verrouillée. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui a du arrêter le fugueur, la religieuse le sait débrouillard et agile de ses mains.

N'ayant pas ses talents, elle farfouille dans la grand poche de son habit et en sort un lourd trousseau de clefs. Après quelques secondes à le manipuler dans tous les sens, elle trouve son bonheur et insère une grosse clefs en fer, un peu rouillée, dans la serrure puis la fait tourner pour déverrouiller la porte.

Après tâtonnements de la main, elle trouve l'interrupteur, une fois le petit escalier en bois éclairé, elle s'engage dans la montée un peu plus ardue que la précédente.

Arrivée à destination, un petit courant d'air l'a fait frissonner, elle resserre autour de ses épaules, le châle de laine qui la couvre.

La pièce est sombre, les quelques lucarnes aux vitres encrassées ne diffusent qu'une lumière blafarde qui permet tout juste de distinguer ce qui se trouve dans l'espace sous les toits.

Ce n'est pas le première fois que Duo vient se réfugier au grenier, sous les combles. Dans les premiers jours qui ont fait suite à son arrivée, il y est souvent venu s'y cacher mettant tout le personnel en émoi pour le rechercher.

C'est Sœur Helen qui avait été la première à découvrir sa cachette, l'enfant ayant oublier de refermer la porte derrière lui, elle avait trouvé étrange de la voire entrouverte alors que le passage est normalement continuellement verrouiller pour empêcher que les jeunes pensionnaires ne s'y rendent et risquent de s'y blesser.

La religieuse fouille la pièce du regard avant de s'arrêter sur une petite natte dépassant de l'accoudoir d'un vieux fauteuil en rotin rongé par la vermine.

Doucement elle s'approche et contourne le meuble, avant de s'agenouiller pour être à hauteur de l'occupant à demi allongé en travers de l'assise.

Deux perles brillantes, noyées par des larmes difficilement retenues lui font face.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube Duo s'était glissé hors de son lit et de la chambre qu'il partageait avec cinq autres enfants.

Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, depuis la veille, une profonde tristesse l'avait envahi et empêché de trouver un sommeil paisible.

Enfilant rapidement ses vêtements qu'il avait récupéré au pied de son lit, il passe sur la pointe des pieds devant le quartier des religieux puis descend le grand escalier.

C'est plus fort que lui, il veut vérifier.

Alors doucement il fait tourner la poignée du grand salon et passe la tête par l'entrebâillement, l'immense sapin qu'ils ont décoré en début de semaine de figurines artisanales et guirlandes en pop-corn se dresse au fond de la pièce.

Il baisse les yeux.

Et là, au pied de l'arbre, l'enfant en écarquille les yeux, se dresse une montagne de paquets enveloppés de papiers brillants.

C'était donc vrai, ce qu'avait raconté Sœur Anne.

« Le père Noël est bien venu distribué des cadeaux durant la nuit, comme elle l'a dit » murmure abasourdi l'enfant.

Pourtant Solo lui avait toujours dit que c'était faux cette histoire de Père Noël.

_La première fois, il devait avoir trois ans, qu'il avait aperçu un sapin décoré au milieu d'une place de L2, Duo avait interrogé son aîné sur sa signification._

_ - C'est un truc de riche, Crevette, pour Noël les riches offrent à leurs gosses des cadeaux qu'il mettent au pied d'un sapin._

_Le petit Duo émerveillé avait demandé si eux aussi auraient quelques chose._

_ - Non Crevette, tu pourrais être un saint, j't'assure que c'est pas pour autant que tu trouverais quelque chose pour toi le jour de Noël, personne n'offre rien à des gamins des rues comme nous._

_Même du haut de son jeune âge, le châtain avait perçu toute l'amertume qui perçait dans les propos de Solo._

_Et puis il avait été accueilli à l'orphelinat Maxwell, et là, les autres pensionnaires lui avaient raconté qu'ils recevaient un cadeau le matin de Noël._

_Alors Duo y avait cru..._

_« Peut-être que moi aussi j'aurais alors un cadeau » avait-il pensé plein d'espoir._

Mais la veille toute ses illusions s'étaient évanouies, lui causant un immense chagrin.

Ne voulant surtout pas être confronté au bonheur des autres et qu'on puisse voire sa peine, il a alors préféré venir se cacher dans le grenier comme il en a l'habitude, quand il ne veut pas que les autres le voit malheureux ou triste.

Le cœur gros, il se recroqueville un peu plus dans le vieux fauteuil garni d'un vieux coussin perdant sa mousse.

Mais un mouvement à sa droite lui fait immédiatement relever la tête.

Reconnaissant sa visiteuse, le petit se redresse et d'un geste rageur passe sa manche droite sur ses yeux tout en reniflant bruyamment.

- Duo qu'est-ce que tu fais ici pendant la distribution des cadeaux? Tu as un souci?l'interroge-t-elle.

Le gamin détourne le regard.

- Nan!...tout va bien, laissez-moi tranquille ma Sœur.

La femme surprise par son agressivité, se saisit d'une des mains de l'enfant et la serre doucement en signe d'apaisement, elle n'est pas dupe, derrière la colère pointe la tristesse.

- Si tout va bien, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas nous rejoindre et participer à la fête?

Le châtain tente de retirer sa main, mais malgré la douceur de la main, la poigne est ferme et ne se relâche pas.

- Ça m'intéresse pas, c'est pour les bébés!

- Ah bon! Fait innocemment la religieuse, moi j'adore Noël et le Père Maxwell également, et j'espère bien moi aussi recevoir un petit cadeau.

- Moi je veux pas de cadeau, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, j'ai besoin de rien...j'ai l'habitude répond le natté, avant de détourner la tête, inconscient du paradoxe contenu dans ses propos,.

Le ton s'était assuré mais une légère fêlure dans la voix indique que l'enfant est à nouveau proche des larmes.

- Quelque soit l'âge, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un présent, pointe l'adulte avant de demander doucement, allez vient avec moi Duo voire ce que le Père Noël t'a offert.

Mais les larmes trop longtemps retenues passe le barrage des paupières et glissent sur les joues rosies par le froid régnant dans la pièce très mal isolée.

Sœur Helen confuse et touchée par la détresse du môme, le prend dans ses bras et, en dépit de ses mouvements de refus, tient bon pour le garder tout contre elle.

- Il n'y a pas de cadeau pour moi, alors laissez-moi tranquille lâche enfin Duo pour se justifier et qu'on le laisse.

- Mais...la sœur est perdue, je ne comprends pas Duo, bien sûr qu'il y a un cadeau pour toi.

- Ne me mentez-pas, la colère fait place pendant un instant à la tristesse, je sais très bien que seul les enfants sages et gentils reçoivent un cadeau, et les enfants méchants rien du tout, Sœur Anne nous l'a encore dit d'hier soir au moment du coucher.

L'adulte est surprise, jamais sa consœur et encore moins la douce Anne, n'aurait dit à un enfant qu'il ne recevrait pas de cadeau parce qu'il est méchant.

- Sœur Anne t'a dit que tu ne recevrais rien?

- Non...pas directement mais elle nous a raconté une histoire de Noël qui l'expliquait.

Rassurée la femme soupire de soulagement et réprime un petit sourire que pourrait mal prendre son petit protégé, mais ce dernier ayant baissé la tête ne peut l'a voire.

- Tous les autres enfants de mon dortoir ont fait des bonnes choses, comme bien travaillé à l'école ou aider les personnes âgées. Moi j'ai rien fait de bien, et..., Duo baisse la voix honteux,...et avant de venir ici je me suis bagarré, et... la voix n'est plus qu'un murmure...et j'ai volé.

Attendrie par tant d'innocence Sœur Helen, le serre un peu plus contre sa poitrine.

- Mon petit Duo, personne n'est parfait et se conduit tout le temps de façon exemplaire, personne...même pas les adultes.

L'enfant redresse la tête pour chercher confirmation dans le doux regard bleu ciel.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, bien sûr qu'il ne faut pas voler et se battre, mais te connaissant tu l'as fait pour te nourrir et te défendre, un hochement de tête lui répond, le Père Noël ou Dieu savent parfaitement cela.

Elle lui passe une main affectueuse dans les cheveux avant de poursuivre:

- Tu mérites comme tous les autres un cadeau Duo, tu es un garçon adorable qui sait la différence entre le bien et le mal et qui jamais ne ferait quelque chose de mauvais volontairement.

Elle se redresse, gardant une petite menotte dans sa main.

- Allez viens, allons rejoindre les autres et voire ce que le Père Noël a emmené pour toi.

Pas complètement rassuré mais ayant une grande confiance en la religieuse, Duo la suit.

Quand ils rejoignent le salon, tout le monde est encore autour du sapin a profiter des cadeaux et des friandises, les enfants ravis se montrent leurs cadeaux: camion, poupées, puzzles, livres...

Duo n'avait jamais vu autant de jeux différents.

Mais Sœur Helen le tire à nouveau par la main pour l'entrainer au fond de la pièce près du sapin où se trouvent tout le personnel de l'établissement, excepté le Père Maxwell.

Surpris le châtain voit un grand homme, au ventre rebondi, vêtu de rouge et blanc, un drôle de bonnet sur la tête assis auprès de Sœur Margaret, un friandise à la main.

L'enfant n'a pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, que l'étrange personnage les apercevant se redresse et se saisit d'un paquet doré, le dernier, posé au pied du sapin.

- Ah te voilà mon petit Duo, Sœur Helen t'a trouvé comme toujours, il adresse soulagé, un regard en coin à la femme...tiens c'est pour toi.

Duo ne comprend plus rien, il a reconnu la voix du Père Maxwell.

« C'est donc lui le père Noël dont tous les enfants parlaient » se dit Duo complètement perdu, pourtant Sœur Anne nous a raconté qu'il vivait au pôle Nord.

Il ne comprend vraiment plus rien et ne sait plus quoi faire.

La religieuse le sentant perdu, prend des mains de son confrère le paquet et s'agenouille face au petit garçon.

- Tu vois Duo, que le Père Noël a pensé à toi.

- Mais...mais ma Sœur...c'est le Père Maxwell, je ne comprends pas.

- Oui, je sais, il est bizarre ainsi hein?

Elle lui fait un petit sourire complice, avant de lui mettre le cadeau dans les mains et continue:

- C'est une histoire que vous a raconté Sœur Anne, Duo, un joli conte pour les enfants.

Elle lui passe à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux.

- On y croit ou on n'y croit pas, mais vois-tu, moi j'aime cette idée de la magie et de l'Esprit de Noël.

Elle cherche son regard.

- Vouloir faire plaisir à ceux qu'on aime, aux enfants et plus particulièrement les orphelins comme toi est l'essentiel, peu importe que l'on croit ou non au Père Noël. Et en retour, on essaie tous de bien travailler et de se comporter du mieux qu'on le peut envers les autres durant l'année.

L'enfant ne saisit pas bien encore complètement la raison de tout cela, mais accepte l'explication de l'adulte, comme semble le faire tous les autres enfants autour de lui, après tout aucun ne semble surpris du déguisement de leur directeur.

Il regarde enfin le paquet dans ses mains.

Son premier cadeau de Noël.

Ses yeux le piquent, mais pas de tristesse cette fois-ci, oh non pas cette fois, c'est une grande joie qu'il éprouve.

N'y tenant plus il déchire le papier.

Et alors qu'il découvre émerveillé ce que lui a réservé le Père Noël, il entend les adultes à ses côtés lui souhaiter un: « Joyeux Noël Duo! ».

Le soir venu, son précieux présent dans les bras, il s'endort, un doux sourire aux lèvres, jamais il n'oubliera ce premier Noël.

.

.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Joyeux Noël Duo! (Arc: Joyeuses fêtes Duo!)

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Type: **One-Shot en deux parties.

**Genre:** Romance/Général, UA, OOC

**Couples**: 1x2/3x4._En italique: récit du passé ou flash-back._

_._

_._

**І**

**Joyeux Noël Duo!**

**(partie 2)**

**.**

**.**

_AC 195, 20 décembre._

Tout en se dirigeant, vers l'appartement qui leur tiendra lieu de planque durant les prochains jours, les cinq pilotes déambulent dans la métropole suisse.

L'ambiance est festive, tout comme eux, des centaines de passants se promènent dans la vieille ville pour admirer les décorations lumineuses illuminant d'une chaude lumières les bâtiments en pierres grises et mettant en valeur les détails architecturaux.

Des échoppes, sortes de petits chalets ont été installées un peu partout.

Les vitrines des boutiques à demeures rivalisent entre elles par leur somptuosité et leur inventivité dans le choix des décorations.

L'air embaume de délicieuses odeurs sucrées et épicées, invitant les passants à se laisser aller à la gourmandise.

Quatre, à l'initiative de la promenade est ravi par tout ce qu'il voit, même si de part sa religion il ne fête pas Noël, il adore cette période.

Quelque soit sa religion on ne peut qu'apprécier l'ambiance festive qui règne, d'autant plus en cette période de guerre où tout ce qui fait oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant les combats, est appréciable.

Il se tourne vers ses coéquipiers, eux aussi semblent sensibles à l'ambiance festive.

Un petit sourire étire les lèvres de Trowa au passage d'un Père noël au ventre rebondi suivi dune ribambelle de lutins vêtus d'irrésistibles costumes verts et rouge.

Wufei quant à lui regarde avec envie des personnages en pain d'épice disposés joliment sur l'étal d'un confiseur.

Et Heero lui, observe, une petite lueur de plaisir dans ses yeux habituellement froids, des automates évoluant dans la vitrine d'un marchand de jouets en bois.

Souriant à ce spectacle, Quatre cherche du regard Duo pour lui faire partager son enthousiasme.

Étonné il ne le voit nulle part.

Parcourant la petite place pour le chercher, il l'aperçoit un peu plus loin, sa natte ressortant sur le noir de son blouson, il s'apprête à s'engager dans la petite ruelle menant à leur logement.

- Duo! Attends nous!

Surpris, l'interpellé complètement perdu dans ses pensées et qui avait la tête baissée se retourne à l'entente de son nom.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu-compte qu'il s'était éloigné du reste du groupe.

Quatre le rejoint rapidement en courant, suivi des trois autres qui, au cri du blond avaient abandonné leurs observations.

- Quat' excuse j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu que vous vous étiez arrêtez.

Le jeune blond fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, il perçoit également les interrogations muettes de ses autres compagnons, tous aussi étonnés que lui du comportement de l'Américain.

- On pensait aller dîner dans un petit resto, vu qu'on a aucune réserve à l'appartement.

- Bien sûr, c'est une bonne idée, on fera le plein du frigo tranquillement demain comme ça, et puis c'est plus sympa.

Le ton se veut enthousiaste mais aucun des pilotes n'est dupe.

Le groupe reprend la direction de la petite place en vue de se mettre en quête d'un endroit agréable et discret pour se restaurer.

Trowa repèrent rapidement une petite auberge, à la devanture modeste mais plaisante, dans une rue adjacente à la place, un peu à l'écart des établissements plus chics qui attirent la population aisée de Genève, désireuse de paraître et de faire des rencontres.

Ils s'installent à une table un peu à l'écart, contre un murs à pierres apparentes, où des banquettes en cuir clouté invitent à la discussion et la détente.

Une jeune servante, en tenue traditionnelle, grand tablier blanc sur robe noire, arrive rapidement les menus à la main.

L'auberge est vraiment agréable, la salle est quasiment pleine mais les convives sont discrets, les conversations se déroulant à voix basses.

La carte propose des plats typiques, bien nourrissants, préparés avec des produits locaux.

Les garçons n'ayant rien manger de très consistants depuis la veille choisissent des röstis, galettes de pommes de terre avec des saucisses.

Ils les savourent tranquillement, la conversation menée par un Quatre en verve, roule sur tout ce qu'ils viennent de voire et l'histoire tumultueuse de la grande cité helvétique qui abrite depuis l'avant colonisation les sièges de grandes organisations internationales, raison en partie de leurs présences à Genève.

Le silence, le regard dans le vide, le petit appétit du pilote du Deathscythe les interpellent tous, des regards soucieux s'échangent, des yeux cobalts plus inquiets qu'ils ne voudraient l'admettre interrogent deux turquoises, mais seul un haussement d'épaules perplexe lui répond.

En guise de dessert, sur proposition de la serveuse, ils terminent par une tarte aux pommes caramélisée accompagnée de crème fraiche vanillée.

Repus, ils quittent l'auberge vers 22 heures, beaucoup de gens flânant encore au son des chants de Noël filtrant de hauts-parleurs placés stratégiquement dans des sapins.

Une fois à l'appartement l'arabe propose en guise de digestifs des boissons chaudes: café ou thé à la menthe.

- Merci Quat', mais je suis crevé, je vais me coucher... à demain tout le monde les salue rapidement Duo.

Les quatre jeunes hommes restants, le suivent du regard alors qu'il s'éloigne vers la partie nuit du logement.

Puis à la suite du pilote 04, ils se dirigent vers la petite cuisine donnant sur la route où ils pourront discuter sans que le bruit ne puisse déranger l'Américain.

Les deux asiatiques s'installent à la table circulaire, tandis que Trowa sort des tasses et que Quatre s'active à la préparation des boissons chaudes.

Wufei à peine assis, avec sa franchise et son impatience habituelles aborde le sujet qui les préoccupe tous:

- Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à Maxwell depuis quelques temps? On ne le reconnaît plus!

Le ton se veut ronchon, mais chacune des personnes présentes perçoit l'inquiétude sous-jacente.

Car comme pour tous ces camarades, l'Américain tient une place importance dans la vie du Chinois depuis leur rencontre.

Duo n'est pas n'importe qui pour chacun d'entre eux, ce n'est pas un simple équipier, un pilote de Gundam performant qu'ils apprécient d'avoir alors à leurs côtés pour mener la guerre contre OZ.

Non, il est bien plus que cela, il tiens une place prépondérante dans le groupe et dans leurs vies.

C'est celui qui les a réuni et qui a permis que les missions solos initiales de bases deviennent des missions communes ou chacun peut apporter son soutient aux autres et attendre en retour aide et appui.

Grâce à lui, leurs vies de terroriste a été adoucie par la présence de camarades comprenant et partageant les mêmes douleurs et angoisses.

Oui, pour tous Duo est le cœur du groupe; l'ami, le petit frère, le confident et bien plus encore, sur lequel on peut compter sans restriction.

Une personnalité optimiste, spontanée et chaleureuse donnant amitié, soutient et affection sans compter.

Continuant de croire même dans les pires moments, que la paix pour laquelle ils se battent avec acharnement n'est pas qu'une utopie.

Quatre qui a mis la bouilloire et cafetière en route vient s'asseoir aux côtés de Trowa, pose une main affectueuse sur sa cuisse et dit:

- Lui qui adore les fêtes et encore plus Noël, c'est à peine s'il à regarder les illuminations.

- Ou les jouets enchaine Trowa.

- Sans parler des friandises rajoute Wufei.

- Il a comme perdu sa joie de vivre habituelle, je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelques chose! Conclu Quatre.

Trois têtes, à la recherche d'explications, se tournent dans un même mouvement vers le Japonais.

Au pied du mur mais tout aussi inquiet, voire plus du comportement du pilote 02, le brun ne sait que répondre.

Sur la défensive il dit:

- C'est toi Quatre son confident et l'empathe du groupe.

- Il n'a rien évoqué, il est plutôt distant ces derniers temps et à cause de ses barrières psychiques puissantes je ne perçois pas grand chose de son état d'esprit.

Il pose un regard scrutateur sur le Nippon.

- Et puis, c'est toi le plus proche de lui Heero, toi en qui il a le plus confiance.

Gêné par le regard perçant du blond et sa remarque qui malgré tout le remplit de joie, il détourne le regard et se perd dans le souvenir des deux dernières semaines, à la recherche d'un événement qui expliquerait l'attitude morose presque déprimée du pilote du Deathscythe.

Subitement, alors que lui repasse devant les yeux l'image d'une vitrine de magasin, un détail lui fait tilt:

- Sa peluche! S'exclame-t-il.

Totale incompréhension de ses camarades.

- Il l'a perdu en Espagne, dans l'explosion de notre précédente planque, il y a deux semaines.

Quatre est le premier à comprendre, une grande tristesse l'étreint alors qu'il murmure:

- Son premier et unique cadeau de Noël...il y tenait tellement...plus que tout, c'était son bien et son souvenir le plus précieux.

Le Français et le Chinois saisissent en même temps de quoi parle leurs deux amis: l'ourson du natté.

Le blond nostalgique dit:

- Vous vous rappelez quand on s'est retrouvé la première fois tous ensemble en planque et qu'on l'a taquiner au sujet de sa peluche qu'il trimbale partout avec lui.

- Hn acquiesce Trowa, un petit sourire éclairant son faciès altier, il a grogné et répondu qu'on pouvait se moquer autant qu'on voulait, il s'en fichait car pour rien au monde il ne séparerait de ce doudou.

Le silence s'installe, alors que tous se remémorent l'évènement.

Duo, étrangement très sérieux et insensible à leurs taquineries, leur avait expliqué l'importance de l'objet: un petit ourson en peluche brun chocolat avec une écharpe en laine violine autour du cou brodée de son prénom.

Son premier et unique cadeau de Noël leur avait-il expliqué; il avait poursuivit en leur racontant ce matin de Noël d' AC 189 à l'orphelinat Maxwell.

Pour un bavard invétéré, Duo parlait peu de lui et de son passé, lâchant des infos sur sa vie avant leur rencontre au compte-goutte.

Ils avaient donc tous saisis l'importance de cet épisode heureux de la vie du pilote du Deathscythe qui, de ce qu'ils en avaient glané, avait été tout sauf paisible et joyeuse.

- Merde!

Ce mot, certes grossier, mais très explicite du pilote du Shenlong résume la pensée de chacun.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pensé à la perte de ce souvenir si précieux pour l'Américain lors de cette journée infernale.

Sans le courage et la détermination du châtain, ils auraient en plus de leurs affaires personnelles tous pu y laisser la vie.

Un silence pesant cette fois emplit la pièce.

Quatre, le front plissé par la réflexion le rompt.

- Même si cette perte a du énormément l'affecté, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose qui le tourmente.

Qu'est-ce qui peut l'angoisser autant, au point de le rendre si taciturne réfléchit à haute voix Trowa tout en passant un bras autour du buste de Quatre qui appréciant le geste de tendresse pose la tête sur son épaule en réponse.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas le voire ainsi, et ça nous affecte tous, il faut qu'on comprenne ce qui se passe pour pouvoir l'aider murmure l'empathe.

Puis, comme traversé de la même pensée, trois d'entre eux se tournent vers un quatrième qui sursaute devant se regain inattendu d'attention.

- Quoi? demande à nouveau sur la défensive Heero.

- Tu dois bien avoir remarquer quelque chose répond plein d'espoir Quatre.

Le Nippon s'apprête à répondre par la négative quand son esprit lui rappelle certains autres faits qui se sont répétés depuis quelques temps.

- Il dort mal, il semble faire de nombreux cauchemars depuis quelques temps, et...ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il est réveillé avant moi.

Cette nouvelle information entraine une série de commentaires des coéquipiers du Japonais.

- C'est vrai qu'il est le premier levé en ce moment pointe Quatre soucieux.

- Et puis, il semble de plus en plus s'isoler, lui qui adorait m'enquiquiner dès le matin c'est à peine s'il m'adresse un petit « b'jour ». Sans parler de Heero qu'il collait sans cesse pour l'obliger à se détendre et à passer un peu moins de temps devant son ordi, maintenant c'est à peine s'il ne le fuit pas.

Wufei qui vient de s'exprimer fixe le concerné.

Heero lui retourne son regard, malgré lui fâché de ce qui n'est pourtant pas un réel reproche mais davantage une marque d'inquiétude.

Bien sûr qu'il a remarqué l'éloignement du pilote 02, il en est suffisamment peiné comme l'indique le pincement au cœur qu'il ressent à l'instant même.

Le pilote du Wing a pris conscience que très récemment de la place particulière que tient le « baka » natté dans sa vie et de la réalité des sentiments qu'il éprouve envers lui.

Si au début il a tenté de refouler ce qu'il ressentait et de repousser les tentatives d'approche de Duo, il à vite abandonné en comprenant que c'était vain et que ce qu'il ressentait était ancré bien profondément en lui.

Mais alors qu'il cherchait le courage de parler à l'Américain, ce dernier a commencé à s'éloigner.

« Est-ce à cause de lui que Duo est ainsi? A-t-il été lassé d'être continuellement rejeté et ignoré par moi? »

« Où il y a t-il une autre cause à son attitude? »

Heero veut pencher pour la deuxième hypothèse, cela serait trop douloureux d'être à l'origine de l'état de tristesse de celui qui tient désormais une place si importante dans sa vie.

- Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose lors d'une mission qui l'a marqué? Propose-t-il à ses compagnons.

Tous s'interrogent.

- Mais oui...tu as raison s'exclame Quatre un instant plus tard en se redressant.

Trois regards interrogatifs se posent sur lui.

- Il y à environ dix jours, quand il est revenu de Madrid où il avait une mission en solo de destruction d'un entrepôt de MS, je l'ai trouvé comme abattu.

Il repense au visage de Duo à son retour quand il l'avait accueilli à sa descente de son Gundam.

- Sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était juste de la fatigue et dû à sa blessure au flanc mais maintenant que j'y repense c'est depuis, qu'il a commencé à se renfermer autant.

- D'après son rapport aux Profs, il a du tuer une bonne partie des soldats présents qui contrairement aux infos reçues étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu précise Heero.

- Duo déteste les pertes inutiles, il doit déjà assassiner bien assez de personnes lors de ses infiltrations, sans avoir encore d'autres morts sur la conscience pour cause d'informations erronées, murmure le blond.

- Il garde toujours le sourire mais on voit bien que, comme pour nous tous, que ça le touche un peu plus à chaque fois complète Trowa qui se rapproche à nouveau de son petit-ami pour le soutenir.

- Il faut qu'on lui montre notre soutient, qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'on est là pour lui intervient à son tour Wufei.

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Demande le pilote 01.

Cette discussion avec ses amis lui a fait comprendre qu'il veut retrouver les liens qu'il avait auparavant avec Duo, peut-être même qu'ils évoluent vers quelques chose de plus intime ose-t-il admettre en lorgnant sur couple en face de lui.

- J'ai une idée! S'écrie Quatre un grand sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

_AC 195, 24 décembre. _

Un cri étouffé par un oreiller perce le silence de la chambre.

Duo se redresse brutalement dans son lit, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres.

Surpris, il perçoit de l'humidité sur sa joue, du bout des doigts il essuie les traces de larmes versées durant le cauchemar qui l'a hanté une bonne partie de la nuit.

Grelotant autant de froid que de la frayeur ressentie, quelques instants plus tôt, il se glisse de nouveau sous la couette, se recroqueville sur lui même, autant dans le but de se réchauffer que de se rassurer.

Inconsciemment il a cherché à serrer son ourson, source habituellement de réconfort, contre lui, oubliant que ce dernier était perdu à jamais.

« Je me sens si seul et je n'en peux plus de ces cauchemars » murmure-t-il la voix enrouée, les larmes à nouveau prêtes à s'écouler.

Les mêmes cauchemars l'envahissent chaque nuit, ne lui laissant aucun repos: il revoit sans cesse dans son sommeil le visage d'un jeune soldat tué lors d'une mission foireuse à Madrid, il y a de cela maintenant plus d'une semaine.

_Au départ tout s'était bien déroulé, la routine d'une mission de destruction d'une usine de production de MS._

_Mais alors qu'on lui avait annoncé que la garnison de militaires présente la journée, et qui s'entrainait sur le terrain vague à l'arrière de la fabrique quittait les lieux le soir, il avait malheureusement découvert qu'en fait la majorité des hommes logeait dans une caserne à proximité récemment construite._

_Donc au moment d'évacué les lieux il avait du user généreusement de son arme et de nombreux explosifs pour pouvoir s'enfuir._

_Et alors qu'il arrivait enfin à passer le mur d'enceinte, deux ozis avaient surgit devant lui._

_A cours de munitions et ne voulant surtout pas pas rameuter les autres soldats, il s'était débarrassé du premier d'un lancé de couteau dans la gorge, puis avait fait face au deuxième,pour le découvrir paralyser par la peur.._

_Impressionné par son agilité, tremblotant et ne tenant sur ses jambes, le militaire âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, guère plus que lui, avait supplié Duo de l'épargner arguant qu'il venait d'avoir un bébé et que c'était bientôt Noël._

_Sur l'instant Duo avait hésité une micro seconde malgré que sa vie et son identification soit en jeu, mais en voyant son vis à vis chercher à se saisir de son arme de poing, il avait agit: d'un coup de couteau bien placé dans le cœur il avait blesser mortellement le jeune homme, dont le sang avait rapidement dégouliné jusqu'à ses pieds._

Depuis ce jour, malgré la légitimité de son geste il n'avait cessé de revoir le visage suppliant du soldat, il se voyait les mains couvertes de son sang et entendait au loin les cris déchirants d'un enfant.

« Il faut que cela cesse, je ne le supporte plus » murmure-t-il à nouveau le corps parcouru d'irrépressibles tremblements.

« Heureusement que je suis seul dans la chambre, je n'aurais pas supporté que Heero me voit dans cet état. » pense-t-il douloureusement.

Et paradoxalement, il apprécierait tant que le Japonais soit présent à cet instant, qu'il tienne suffisamment à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter de sa force et sa chaleur.

« Tu rêves mon pauvre Duo » ironise-t-il devant ses espoirs toujours vivaces qu'un jour le sentiments du pilote du Wing évolue à son égard.

Apercevant la cadran du réveil, il se rend compte qu'il lui reste encore pas mal de temps avant le matin, de plus n'ayant pas de mission il n'a pas d'impératif d'horaire pour se lever.

Regrettant amèrement la présence de sa peluche, seul objet de réconfort, il serre ses bras autour de lui et replonge dans le sommeil.

Une larme signe de profonde tristesse, s'écoule à nouveau le long de sa joue alors que ses paupières s'abaissent.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

_AC 195, 25 décembre._

Il est 10h20, un étrange silence règne dans la cuisine en ce matin de Noël.

Quatre pilotes sont assis autour de la table, une boisson chaude à la main, ils n'ont rien pris d'autre pour le petit-déjeuner tant ils sont impatients de découvrir la réaction de Duo à ce qu'ils ont préparé pour lui.

Une légère tension est perceptible.

Après quatre jours de préparatifs en cachette, le moment est arrivé de voire si leurs efforts vont s'avérer payant.

Ils ont tous tellement à cœur de revoir leur camarade tel qu'il était il y à encore un mois: souriant, taquin, chaleureux, plein de vie.

Son état les a tous affecté, ils ont besoin de le retrouver et de ressouder leur petit groupe, presque une famille, sur laquelle ils s'appuient tous à leur façon pour pouvoir poursuivre les combats guerre.

Ils sont à l'affût du moindre bruit dans l'appartement.

L'impatience entraine la nervosité, les pieds s'agitent nerveusement et les mains se crispent autour des tasses.

Un bruit de pas dans la couloir.

Ils se relèvent d'un même mouvement et se précipitent sur la porte de la cuisine.

Quatre à genoux au sol entrebâille la porte, ses compagnons se placent au dessus de lui, Trowa de part sa taille se trouvant en dernier suivi de Heero et Wufei.

Ils voient apparaître l'Américain au seuil du salon, il stoppe sous l'arcade qui marque la séparation d'avec le hall.

Sous leurs yeux le natté écarquille de grands yeux, parcourt la pièce du regard avant de stopper sur le fond de la pièce.

Leur attente n'aura pas été vaine.

Une immense joie éclaire le visage encore sommeillé de Duo.

Plus ému que trois d'entre eux ne voudront bien l'admettre, ils se relèvent et poussent la porte.

- Joyeux Noël Duo s'exclament-ils en même temps en surgissant dans la pièce.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

La fin de nuit du pilote 02 s'est terminée sans cauchemar, un sommeil lourd sans rêve l'a accompagné jusqu'au matin.

C'est les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil et la tête embrumée qu'il se tourne vers le chevet et regarde l'heure: 10h06.

Il se redresse vivement il ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi tard.

Il sort rapidement du lit, se saisit de vêtements propres et prend la direction de la salle d'eau face à sa chambre.

Une douche et un shampoing express plus tard, soit environ un quart d'heure,il ressort et longe le couloir étonné de n'entendre aucun bruit dans le logement.

«Ils sont peut-être sortis, c'est vrai que la matinée est déjà bien avancée » se dit-il alors qu'il arrive à l'entrée du salon.

Ses mains qui finissaient d'attacher l'extrémité de sa natte retombent de part et d'autre de son corps.

Il est stupéfait par ce qu'il voit devant lui.

Et alors qu'émerveillé il saisit la signification de ce qu'il a sous les yeux, il entend sur sa droite:

Un « Joyeux Noël Duo! » lancé d'une même voix par ses camarades.

Déprimé et complètement perdu dans ses pensées ces derniers jours, il en avait oublié le jour qu'on était, il en avait oublié que... c'était Noël aujourd'hui.

Il se tourne, ému jusqu'aux larmes, vers ses amis.

Quatre, de part son empathie, reçoit comme en écho la vague d'émotions qui submerge le natté, ému à son tour, il se presse vers son ami, l'enlace un instant puis se reprend et lui saisit la main pour le tirer au milieu de la pièce afin qu'il profite pleinement de tout ce qu'ils ont installé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Toute la pièce étincelle, des guirlandes rouge et or pendent du plafond, partant des angles pour rejoindre la suspension au centre de la pièce.

Des dizaines de bougies placées dans des photophores ont été dispersées sur toutes les surfaces libres du salon, leurs chaudes lumières parsèment les murs et les meubles de milliers d'éclats lumineux.

Mais ce qui ravi le plus l'invité d'honneur et qui a immédiatement attiré son attention est l'immense sapin qui occupe tout un angle de la pièce, touchant presque le plafond avec son étoile perchée sur la plus haute branche.

Il domine toute la pièce de part son ampleur; en s'approchant davantage pour pouvoir parfaitement l'admirer, Duo découvre toutes les petites figurines suspendues aux branches: anges, lutins, bonhommes de neige, rennes... et aussi les grelots, boules satinées et bien sûr les indispensables sucres d'orge accrochés en bout de ramure.

Une guirlande électrique aux minuscules diodes clignotantes termine la décoration de ce magnifique représentant des sapins de Noël.

L'Américain qui n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée dans la pièce s'apprête à se tourner vers ses camardes pour leur témoigner toute sa joie et sa reconnaissance, quand il aperçoit à ses pieds un paquet doré.

Lui revient alors comme un flash l'image du sapin de l'orphelinat Maxwell avec son monticule de cadeaux aux emballages colorés.

Mais aujourd'hui: un seul et unique cadeau, il l'observe fixement ne pouvant s'empêcher de le comparer, à un autre, presque identique, reçu il y a de cela maintenant six ans.

- C'est pour toi Duo entend-il dire Quatre derrière lui.

Il s'agenouille, les yeux à nouveau humides mais n'ose se saisir du paquet.

Il sent un mouvement sur sa gauche, une main à la peau hâlée passe dans son champ de vision, et avant qu'il n'est réalisé, il a le paquet dans les mains.

Il se redresse et se retourne.

Heero est juste à côté de lui et les trois autres lui font face.

- Allez ouvre! On n'en peut plus d'attendre et puis j'ai faim râle Wufei un petit sourire aux lèvres démentant le ton qui se voulait désagréable.

Un dernier coup d'œil au précieux présent, plutôt léger, et enfin il se décide à l'ouvrir.

D'une main tremblante, il se saisit du contenu, le presse contre sa poitrine avant de lever des yeux pleins de reconnaissance et d'affection sur ceux qu'il considère comme ses frères.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

AC 195, 26 décembre.

Noël a pris fin il y a quelques minutes, comme l'indique l'heure affichée sur le cadran de la montre du pilote du Wing: 00h12.

Les cinq pilotes sont réunis dans le salon qu'ils n'ont pas quitté de la journée.

Trowa avec Quatre sur ses genoux occupent le profond fauteuil en cuir.

Wufei un genou relevé contre la poitrine est assis dans un angle du canapé qui fait face à la télévision.

Heero, les jambes allongées devant lui en occupe l'autre extrémité.

A ses côtés, Duo les jambes a demi repliées et plus que somnolent s'est écroulé sur son épaule, tenant fermement serré contre lui son précieux cadeau, il ne l'a pas quitté de la journée.

Le brun admirant son profil juvénile se repasse le fil de la journée.

Une vive émotion le traverse en se remémorant les larmes de joie de Duo coulant après l'ouverture de son cadeau.

_Le natté pour une fois à court de mot, les avaient tous, chacun à son tour, serrés chaleureusement dans ses bras._

_- Mais je n'ai rien pour vous, s'était-il désolé en lâchant Quatre._

_- On ne veut rien, tu nous a déjà offert un présent sans prix._

_Le châtain avait ouvert des yeux pleins d 'incompréhension._

_- Sans toi, sans ton intervention et ton courage on serait tous les quatre morts aux mains des soldats de OZ dans notre précédente planque en Espagne avait explicité Trowa._

_- Tu as pris beaucoup de risques ce jour là, tu as même failli y laisser ta vie en nous sauvant, sans parler de la perte d'un souvenir précieux pour toi avait ajouté Wufei._

_- C'est notre façon de te remercier Duo et de te dire qu'on sera également toujours là pour toi avait terminé Heero le regard assombri par une émotion que le natté n'avait pas su définir._

_- Et puis on voulait fêter tous ensemble ce Noël avec toi, à part Trowa ce n'est pas un événement qu'on fête habituellement mais on avait à cœur de partager ce moment avec toi, peu importe nos convictions religieuses avait conclu avec un grand sourire Quatre._

_Puis après avoir installé son ami au milieu du grand canapé, l'Arabe aidé de Trowa avait été cherché dans la cuisine tous les plats préparés la veille en vue de faire un repas de Noël digne de ce nom._

_Duo ébahi avait vu défiler devant lui des dizaines de plats: crustacés, foie gras avec toasts, rôti de bœuf cuit à point accompagné d'une délicieuse purée faite maison, assortiments de fromage qu'il avait dégusté avec suspicion avant d'apprécier certains, et pour terminer une splendide bûche glacée avec son nappage au chocolat._

_L'Américain impressionné, avait interrogé ses coéquipiers pour savoir quand est-ce qu'ils avaient pu avoir le temps de préparer tout cela._

_Il avait ainsi appris qu'ils s'étaient arrangés avec leurs profs pour l'envoyer en mission de repérage sous le prétexte de préparer leur future infiltration. _

_Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait été le seul à « travailler » ces derniers jours._

_Trowa et Quatre s'étaient chargés de la partie culinaire et Wufei et Heero de la partie décoration._

_En apprenant cela Duo avait rigolé en imaginant les deux asiatiques en pleine activité décorative. _

_Le chinois, vexé, lui avait alors balancé un coussin dans la figure, Heero s'était contenté d'un « Hn » dédaigneux._

_L'après-midi s'était poursuivie par des jeux de sociétés également ramenés par les deux préposés aux décorations._

_Tous avaient apprécié de pouvoir se détendre et plaisanter en oubliant pour une fois leur statut de terroristes._

_Mais pour Heero, ressortait surtout de cette journée le moment où se relevant pour aller chercher des boissons il s'était retrouvé avec Duo revenant des toilettes, en dessous d'une boule de gui stratégiquement accrochée au luminaire suspendu au centre de la pièce.._

_- Vous devez-vous embrassez les avaient enjoins la voix taquine de Quatre._

_- Allez, un baiser Yuy, avait insisté un Chinois hilare._

_Après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation le Japonais avait saisit le menton du natté et déposé un baiser furtif mais cependant appuyé sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son vis à vis qui avait semblé, lui comme déconnecté, avant de se reprendre et d'adresser à l'auteur du geste un regard indéfinissable._

_Puis sans un mot, Duo s'était rassi et avait interrogé Quatre et Trowa sur le choix du DVD qu'ils souhaitaient regarder plus tard dans la soirée._

Heero, tout en se laissant aller davantage contre le dossier, doit bien s'avouer que la réaction du pilote 02 suite à leur baiser, le laisse perplexe, par ce geste il avait voulu lui indiquer son désir de nouer des liens plus intimes.

Il espère que le message est passé se dit-il en admirant à nouveau le profil de Duo maintenant endormi sur son épaule.

Sans se soucier de la présence de ses camarades, il passe son bras en travers de ses épaules et le rapproche un peu plus de lui.

En réponse Duo se pelotonne contre son buste et glisse son nez dans son cou, le petit soupir de satisfaction qu'il laisse échapper alors, envoie un agréable frisson dans tout le corps du brun.

Heero sent alors, entre leurs deux corps la peluche que Duo n'a toujours pas lâché, même dans son sommeil, il s'écarte légèrement et regarde l'ourson au pelage fauve: les poils ébouriffés dans tous les sens sont longs et soyeux et incitent aux caresses, deux petites billes chocolat font offices d'yeux, il doit bien admettre qu'il a vraiment une bouille craquante cet ours.

Le Nippon remet correctement l'écharpe qui entoure son cou; ils ont eu du mal à trouver la couleur adéquate: violine avec « Duo. M »brodé dessus par les soins de Quatre, (merci à ses sœurs pour les cours de couture), une couleur pour chaque lettre, symbolique de chacun des coéquipiers du natté.

Jaune pour Quatre, vert pour Trowa, rouge pour Wufei et bleu pour Heero.

Ce dernier, après s'être à nouveau installé tout contre le corps chaud de Duo se penche doucement, frôle de ses lèvres un lobe d'oreille en partie masqué par une longue méche aux reflets miel et murmure:

- Joyeux Noël Duo! Que les prochains soient tout aussi magnifiques.

.

.

Fin.

.

Joyeuse fêtes de fin d'année à vous tous et à bientôt pour la suite de l'arc.


End file.
